User talk:Maulrok
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Duris Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get this wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! Hey great idea and glad to be a part of it. I was thinking that with maps and such it might be good if we added common abriviations for zone names. For example just above the map we could use common names that we call the zones. For example when I invite people to exp in Abandon elven homstead I say I am at huggers, or ToF for temple of fire. Also (Not sure if its possible on this) but player reviews would be nice for example we could rate other players according to helpfullness, zone knowledge ect. Think it might be fun to see how the top players are rated. Hey, Xarmin - Thanks for the suggestions. You're welcome to start working on those edits, they sound like good ideas to me. If you need help with how to get it going, feel free to ask me or check out the help pages on wikia. I'll add a Zones and Players section and link them from the main page. Also, remember to sign personal posts like this. You can quickly add a signature by putting 4 tildes together at the end of a line. -Maulrok 20:26, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Actually user:Xarmin, perhaps the "Zones" section would be a better fit in the Newbie Guides section - Maybe you could do some editing there? Maulrok 21:07, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey I think I screwed up. But on the newbie page I added a few key changes that were made over the past decade. I thought it would have come up with a new catagory but it didn't how do I make them? If you put double brackets around the word it will link there. For instance, to link to the Newbie Guides section, I would type Newbie Guides - remember, it's CaSe SeNsATiVe. Also, remember to sign in and add your sig at the end of a post so I know who it is. :-) (you can add a signature with ~~~~) Maulrok 18:18, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Tried to update the map with my current version which includes geographic changes, some new zones, and other minute changes. It wouldn't accept the file. Or so I thought. Uploaded it three times and did a revert. I realized too late it was my browser cache causing the problem. So, dunno how to delete the 3 extraneous uploads. Xolotl23 (talk)